La trampa
by monserrathmartinez
Summary: UA vegeta rey del planeta Vegetsei llega a la tierra tras una mentira de uno de sus soldados antes de entrar a la atmosfera sufre un accidente y pierde la memoria al despertar descubre que esta casado con una terricola
1. prologo

Capitulo 1

Dentro de la galaxia existía un planeta conocido como vegetsei, en este habitan los seres mas poderosos del universo son humanoides con una fuerza asombrosa y con cola carecen de sentimientos y emociones su vida la concentraba a volverse super sayayin aunque en realidad esta era un privilegio solo para los de sangre real , pero había uno de 3ra clase que lo había logrado se rumora que el es hijo de el rey pero aun nada confirmado sin embargo por ser un super sayayin fue asencedido a 1ra clase y mano derecha del príncipe vegeta

El Rey vegeta o el rey acero como muchos lo llamaban tenia una edad aproximada de 53 años era un ser cruel lograba siempre lo que se proponía a base de chantajes y tratos mal habidos, media galaxia lo odiaba por purgar y exterminar planetas enteros por el simple placer de hacerlo y la poca gente que sobrevivian los ocupaba de esclavos y a las mujeres para servicios sexuales propios y de sus soldados mas allegados , tal era el caso de Raditz y broly quienes a pesar de ser tan jovenes apoyaban al rey en todo lo que decía pues tenían la idea de heredar el trono si demostraban que su hijo y la reina eran unos idiotas que solo mezclaban los sentimientos y el reino

La reina Brassica era la mujer mas noble del planeta muchos decía que no era sayajin pero solo era mentiras también odiaba a el rey por cada humillación que recibió ella y sus hijos al no darles el poder que debía ser . ella amaba a sus hijos y le había enseñado a tener sentimientos y lo que era el amor maternal aunque también les había enseñado a que los sentimientos y el poder se podían combinar siempre y cuando se utilizaran para el bien ajeno o propio. la reina muere asesinada por cometer adulterio con uno de los soldados del Rey , Bardock padre de kakarotto pero la reina antes de morir se reúne con el rey para hacer un trato ella no hablara o dejara algo escrito en contra de el siempre y cuando el rey prometa que le perdonara la vida a Bardock

El rey acepto sus condiciones cuando sus hijos vegeta y tarble tienen 18 y 15 años respectivamente el Rey vuelve a contraer matrimonio con una mujer quizá peor que el llamada Serippa

Bardock no se perdonaba que la reina muriera por el, sin embargo promete que su sacrificio no seria en vano comienza a entrenar a vegeta y tarble para que ellos puedan tomar el reino y claro venganza hacia su padre

* * *

3 años después en vegetsei

Vegeta ya había madurado y aumentado su fuerza llegando a compararse con su propio padre mientras que Tarble bueno el había descubierto que no era un guerrero mas bien era un gran científico estando a cargo de esta area aumento el numero de armas y naves para poder seguir cobantiendo bardock estaba orgulloso de ellos pues ninguno de los dos había seguido los pasos de su padre y eran unos buenos chicos aunque claro Vegeta sabia que el era quien debía seguir el legado y tomar en algún momento el trono para eso tenia que matar a su padre cosa que en realidad no le tomaria mucho esfuerzo pues desde que decubrio la verdad era lo único que le importaba … asesinarlo

Kakarotto hijo de bardock se volvió el soldado fiel de vegeta y practicaban e iban a diferentes planetas a hacer alianzas su fiel mano derecha al igual que Nappa no se movia sin ellos de nuevo bardock agradecia haber creado esa gran familia el único que faltaba ahí era su hijo mayor Raditz pero sabia que el había elegido su camino de desde pequeño y que lo único que obtendría seria una desvastadora muerte al seguir al Rey .

Bardock estaba en el area de entrenamiento vigilando a sus alumnos vegeta y kakarotto obsevaba cada movimiento y se daba cuenta que cada vez faltaba menos para que el Rey pagara cada error cometido

Bardock- gritaron su nombre detras de el era el inseparable nappa

Que sucede Nappa -

El Rey viene hacia aca esta furioso contigo y vegeta-

Hmmp eso importa, siempre esta furioso al parecer ya descubrió que vegeta tiene varias alianzas con diferentes planetas - el hombre calvo no termino de hablar, el rey ya había entrado para llamr la atención de su hijo lanzo un rayo que vegeta logro esquivar perfectamente

Que te sucede padre, Serippa no te cumplió el dia de hoy y estas frustrado- se burlo de su padre cosa que hizo que el Rey ardiera mas

Callate mal parido , por que jodidos haces negocios con planetas a mis espaldas que carajos tiene en tu puta cabeza nosotros no somos venevolos nuestra raza se hizo para matar y yo te lo voy a demostrar- el rey se levanto en el aire y ataco a vegeta otro golpe que el susodicho

Ay padre espero con ansias que me lo demuestres— el contra ataco logrando dar un buen golpe a su padre asi comenzó la pelea mas ansiada por muchos en el planeta el rey disminuida su ki mientras que el de vegeta se queda intacto el rey recibió un rayo que le atravesó el pecho y cayo

Maldicion Vegeta esto no lo puedes hacer soy… soy tu padre - tosio las palabras

Padre padre que idota eres tu solito entraste a la cueva del lobo … ahora pagaras por cada maldito problema que me has traido- volvió a lanzar un rayo esta vez en su estomago- esto es por humillar a mi madre con todas tus malditas zorras…- lanzo otro rayo haciendo que el rey se torciera- este otro por torturar a mi madre antes de su muerte le prometi que Yo cobraría su sangre derramada y ahora le estoy cumpliendo oh cierto también este es por tarble y por mi por tus malditas humillaciones sere mejor rey que tu - lanzo una serie de rayos para poder terminar con su vida- disfruta el infierno… padre.

Vegeta al fin se había convertido en el Rey de vegetsei y ahora todos los aliados de su padre también pagaran


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Raditz el rey a muerto , vegeta a ordenado capturar a cada uno de los interantes de su escuadron tenemos que escapar—

Calla Broly no somos unos malditos cobardes enfrentemos al nuevo Rey-

Raditz lo mejor es que huyamos hagamos un plan para destruirlo la venganza se disfruta mejor fría anda larguémonos-

No! Mi padre no me enseño a huir si no a enfretar lo que venga-

Jaja no me hagas reir, Raditz tu siguiendo un consejo de tu padre bueno ahora si recuerdas que tienes padre - dijo el rey entrando a la habitación donde discutían raditz y broly atrás de el venia kakarotto y bardock-

Mira vegeta cállate , perdone su majestad , se que nosotros no somos de entero agrado, sin embargo si estábamos con su padre era por que eramos los mejores guerreros - se arrodillo ante el rey- te pido , no te suplico que nos perdones la vida, no es necesario que nos mantengas a tu lado puedes mandarnos a alguna aldea a supervisar no lo se has lo que quieras pero no nos mates-

- todos en el lugar se quedaron en shok ante semejante actuación, en el fondo raditz tenia sus prpios planes sabia perfectamente que se cobraría cada minuto que esta incado frente el rey

Vaya ,vaya tu suplicando perdón bueno eso si que es nuevo pero no te perdonare la vida - formo una bola de ki en su mano—

Vegeta espera- grito su hermano menor desde atrás y corrió a un lado de el- hermano recuerda lo que decía mama "no mates injustamente" y sabes perfectamente que no se le ha comprobado ningún crimen a ninguno de los dos- suspiro—además le debemos mucho a bardock no puede asesinar a su hijo ante sus ojos

Kakarotto- grito vegeta mirando a cualquier punto menos a su hermano-

Que sucede vegeta- se puso a lado derecho de vegeta

Cuale es plaenta que dijiste que necesitaba supervisión -

Amm dejame pensar- se rasco la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba trono los dedos al recordar- ha! Ya se es chikyuu , no son peligrosos en realidad se parecen físicamente a nosotros a excepción de la cola y su minúscula fuerza

Deacuerdo raditz y broly iran ese dichoso planeta a supervisar todo lo que tenga que ver con el mandara un informe cada 6 meses los quiero fuera del planeta en mas tardr media hora si no quieren que me arrepienta y los aplaste como a mi padre , kakarotto encárgate de todo - sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar de nuevo fue seguido por bardock hasta llegar al salón del trono

Vegeta- hablo el mayor - gracias por lo que haz hecho no tenias por que haberle perdonado la vida , es mi hijo pero-

Calla bardock sabes que no lo hize por el , si no por ti mi madre y Tarble ese chiquillo sabe como conseguir lo que quiere - se sento en la silla que antes pertenecía al rey- ahora olvidemos esete absurdo asunto y encárgate de preparar todo para que yo asuma el trono ante el consejo y los planetas ya conquistados

Si alteza, pero antes de que se te olvide te queda un obstáculo llamado Serippa-

Ja ella no importa mientras le ofresca la mismas comodidades que tenia le dara igual lo que suceda con el planeta la ambicion es lo importante para ella ahora haz lo que te dije-Bardock hizo el saludo acostumbrado sonrio y dio la vuelta- por cierto bardock deja de hacer esas estupideces- dijo con un tono divertido hacia el soldado- sabes que no es necesario

Jamás crei verte arrodillado ante alguien raditz me sorprendes-

Cállate broly no quiero que me lo recuerdes hize lo que me pediste huimos ahora vamos a pensar que vamos hacer para vengarnos , haremos todo lo que se nos ordene seremo bueno hasta que se nos ocurra algún plan entendido -

Si, lo que tu digas ahora disfrutemos el viaje -

Deja de decir estupideces y compórtate como un sayayin -

Entonces comamos-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Dos años después planeta chikyu

Raditz y broly se habían establecido ya en la tierra como el rey lo había ordenado, como ganancia obtuvieron que el susodicho comenzara a confiar aunque sea un poco en ellos, y dejara de supervisar cada uno de sus movimientos

Habían conseguido un poder dentro de la tierra era uno de los sayayin mas adinerados que se alojaban ahí pero no por su trabajo si no por asesinar a unos de los tantos monarcas del rey que claro nadie sabia mas que broly

Los humanos estaban acostumbrados a esta raza pues el rey había logrado negociar con ellos proporcionar todo lo que ellos necesitaban siempre y cuando los dejaran vivir en paz, y sin que supieran de la conquista sabían de los sayayin pero no conocían al soberano

Vegeta no le interesaba purgar planetas al contrario le interesaban ser el rey de todo el universo y mientras cumplían su palabra los dejaba vivir, el planeta vegetsei prospero desde la muerte del antiguo rey, todos veneraban al nuevo, pues había eliminado normas absurdas

De vuelta a la tierra, en un parque muy concurrido de ciudad oeste se encontraba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol viendo a al gente realizar sus ejercicios matutinos

Raditz cuando vamos a llevar a cabo el plan - decía con la boca llena de hot dogs

Cállate te pareces a mi hermano de mal educado para tu información llevo realizándolo desde hace un año y medio y créeme rendirá frutos

Espera cual es plan no recuerdo nada solo te veo con esta chiquilla de capsule corp y su irritante prima -

Eres un retrasado - sonrio de lado- cállate que ahí vienen por que no vas ver que haces- en efecto raditz había encontrado el plan perfecto para vengarse de su ahora rey y súbditos

Hola bulma que linda te ves… se ven hoy- saludo el sayayin

Hola Vegeta gracias has madrugado hoy - sonrió la chiquilla de lado

Bulma era una chica de 20 años de edad de exótica belleza, y singular humor además de ser una chica de grandes atributos físicos era una chica de gran intelecto heredera de capsule corp. no solo por eso se había interesado en ella si no por la inocencia que irradiaba podía ser muy inteligente pero ella aun creía en los cuentos de amor y pasión así es como había logrado enamorarla

Creo que yo los dejare solos - hablo la chica que acompañaba a bulma su nombre chichi igual de 20 años de edad prima solo de nombre pues no tenían ningún lazo sanguíneo a comparación de bulma ella no confiaba lo suficiente en raditz cosa por la cual casi no estaba con ellos en sus caminatas

Vegeta estoy feliz e inventado la cura para el alzhaimer son unas pastillas que deben tomar todos los días para que puedan recordar estoy muy orgullosa de mi-

Me alegro mucho Bulma. te das cuenta que dia es hoy- dijo Raditz con extrema ternura la tomo de la mano y la beso, bulma no tardo en aceptar aquel beso tan lleno de amor según ella

Si hoy cumplimos 6 meses de relación, - sonrio y lo abrazo- soy la mas feliz de esta tierra

Si bulmita ahora que tenemos 6 meses quiero pedirte algo muy importante para mi …. Es decir para nosotros , sabes que soy un sayayin y que pronto tendre que regresar a vegetsei pero no quiero hacerlo solo asi que - tomo sus manos y saco una cajita de terciopelo- casate conmigo

Yo no se que decir, en realidad esto es muy apresurado vegeta mis padres nisiquiera saben de tu existencia mejor si esperamos un tiempo mas -

Creía que me amabas bulma, después se lo diremos a tus padres por favor me han llamado y me necesitan alla en una semana y sabes qe el viaje lleva mas de cuatro días por favor bulma que mas quieres esperar nos amamos y es todo lo que necesitamos-

Vegeta …- bulma dudaba había algo le decía que todo era muy extraño pero estaba enamorada y lo que si sabia era que haría todo por estar con su amor, aunque implicara mentir a sus padres- de acuerdo me ire contigo casemonos a escondidas vayamos a tu planeta te seguire al fin del mundo- le dio un beso sorprendiendo a Raditz

"perfecto Bulma has caído"- pensaba el sayayin- bien bulma no hay que esperar tanto firmemos los papeles vayamos al registro civil-

De acuerdo vayamos pero hay que decirle a Milk para que sea mi testigo supongo que el tuyo será Broly vamos pero espera no me puedo casarme asi necesito un vestido blanco sencillo claro y tu tu no te puedes casar asi digo no te vez mal pero no es lo indicado para una boda nuestra boda te parece si nos vemos en el registro dentro de una hora y media si con eso será suficiente…. Te amo Vegeta - dijo corriendo hacia su casa dejando a Radittz divertido ante su reacción

Claro bulma es bueno que empieces a amar a Vegeta-

* * *

En vegetsei

Vegeta ingresaba a una aburrida sala de juntas donde volveria a discutir con aquellos viejos del consejo sobre su situación sentimental exigían que el Rey tuviera una compañera con quien reinar, cosa que el rey no aceptaría porque para el no interesaba esa situación

Mi Rey le damos de plazo como máximo 3 meses para que nos presente a su compañera- hablo el mas viejo- sabes cuales son las leyes de este planeta y su padre estaría muy orgulloso de que las respete adema no querra que Serippa tome su lugar todo el pueblo perderia

A mi me importa un carajo lo que mi padre haya pensado de mi, no contraeré matrimonio , ni tampoco dejare el trono es mio asi que pueden irse callando o moriran uno por uno-

Lo siento mi rey esas son las leyes -

-Vegeta sabia que no tenia opción, bueno matarlos no era mala idea pero asi traicionaría los ideales que su hermano, su madre y el había llevado desde hace tiempo -

Es simple Alteza contraiga matrimonio con alguna sayain hermosa y asi conservara el trono y los beneficios que a traido para cada aldea -

-Vegeta salió del salón hecho un rayo sabia que tenia razón el viejo asi que tendría que encontrar una compañera , fue directamente al campo de entrenamiento donde estaban todos los sayajin de elite—

Que pasa Vegeta ya convenciste a los viejos- hablo un soldado de elite que vegete conocía desde hace mucho pero nunca le tuvo confianza porque se relacionaba con Raditz y su padre

Ese no es tu problema turles, donde esta kakarotto quiero hablar con el-

Enseguida lo llamo, mi Rey -

Bien mandalo a mi oficina- vegeta dio la vuelta para salir de ese lugar

Mi rey si usted me permite informarle en una aldea cerca a namekusei exigen que el rey se presente para la solución de varios problemas yo soy el encargado de ahí pero no e logrado calmarlos dicen que creeran una guerra si no van usted-

Y eres lo demasido inútil para matarlos, además no creo que puedad crear una guerra son una raza demasiado débil. Además de llamar a mi hermano que llamen a tarble y bardock - salió del lugar

* * *

Dentro de una oficina muy elegante llena de libros pero a la vez muy fría estaba vegeta dando vueltas como un león enjaulado

Vegeta nos has mandado llamar- hablo bardock - que sucede chico estas muy alterado -

Calla Bardock, tarble que es lo que sabes de namekusei - vegeta tomo asiento frente a su escritorio esperando una respuesta de su hermano

Bueno hermano a habido un problema exigen tu presencia lo antes posible, crei que turle ya te lo había mencionado -

Si me lo ha dicho pero no confio lo suficiente en el que tan poderosos son-

No son poderosos si a fuerza bruta te refieres pero poseen las esferas que les concenden deseos asi que supongo que esa es su fuerza la magia..- ante la mirada de burla que tenia de el trio de hombres suspiro- lo se que no me creen pero yo mismo he comprobado aquel poder y te puedo asegurar que enojados pueden ser un peligro-

Puedo ser yo quien vaya en tu lugar vegeta para que tu termines de resolver lo del consejo- hablo kakarotto

No , ese asunto no tiene remedio los insectos han decidido tengo que contraer matrimonio en tres meses si no serippa pasara tomar mi trono y eso no nos conviene asi que esto es lo que haremos, bardock tu te encargaras de reclutar a alguna sayajin no me importa como sea ni sus características confio en ti, kakarotto te encargaras del entrenamiento de mi escuadron a estado muy débil a y vigilaras a turles y el consejo , Tarble encárgate del abastecimiento de la nueva tegnologia-

Por que quieres que kakarotto vigile a turles vegeta - pregunto intrigado el mas viejo

Sabes muy bien que turles a pesar de su arrepentimiento era muy amigo de mi padre y raditz no confio en el ni en el consejo-

Cuando sales a namekusei- pregunto su hermano pequeño

Hoy mismo no hay porque retrasarlo kakarotto prepara mi nave ahora váyanse - padre e hijo salieron del lugar pero su hermano menor -que sucede tarble

Solo quiero desearte suerte en el viaje y además quiero pedirte una opinion los científicos han hablado de una famosa corporación capsule que esta en la tierra bueno tu la conoces como chikyu su tegnologia es muy avanzada y me gustaría hacer trato con ellos quiero que tu lo apruebes para poder viajar a ese planeta-

Sabes que si beneficia al pueblo puedes hacerlo que mejor te parezca pero lo único que te pido es que si vas a viajar a ese lugar sea depsues de mi regreso, como príncipe debes quedarte al frente mientras yo no este deacuerdo-

Si hermano te vere dentro de unos días- salió corriendo del lugar vegeta adoraba hacer feliz a su hermano le recordaba a su madre cuando se emocionaba sobre algo del planeta si algo le sucediera a u hermano no sabria que haría tal vez desataría su furia la peor asi que lo protegía lo suficiente es mas casi exageraba

* * *

En una nave

Raditz vegeta ya va rumbo a Namekusei llegara en unas horas claro si su nave no sufriera algún daño y se quede vagando por el espacio un dia-

Bravo turles me sorprendes nosotros también vamos para allá su esposa esta ansiosa por verlo jajaja- rio malvadamente...- nos vemos en vegetsei en unos días mantenme atanto de todo-

Si Raditz suerte en namekusei- se apago la pantalla y en eso entro una ojiazul muy emocionada a abrazarlo

En cuanto tiempo llegamos a tu planeta amor…-

No iremos directamente a vegetesei bulmita- se la quito de encima -

Por que vegeta sucede algo- dijo consternada la ojiazul- es.. estas enojado

No y no vuelvas a dercime Vegeta-

Pero ese es tu nombre no entiendo que sucede-

Mi nombre es Raditz amorcito y no sabes en lio te has metido- la tomo del brazo y la sento en una silla

Me estas lastimando Vegeta…-trato de forcejear-

Es que no entiendes se supone que eres muy inteligente no me llamo Vegeta mi nombre es Ra-ditz-

Entonces tu y yo no estamos casados entonces a donde vamos por que me hiciste esto que es lo que quieres -

Lo quiero de ti es simple y sencillo - la tomo de la barbilla y seco sus lagrimas bruscamente- de ahora en adelante y hasta que yo lo decida seras la esposa de vegeta ouji

Y si no lo hago que-

Tus padres mueren junto con chi chi esa chica si le enseñaron a no confiar en extraños pero a ti fue fácil engañar, ellos ya están muy lejos de ciudad oeste no los encontraras si es que vuelves dalos por secuestrados su vida esta en tus manos-

Te quería-

No bulma querías a vegeta no a mi yo no me fijaría en alguien tan ilusa como tu a mi ver te falta experiencia para que no me aburras pero para mis planes eres perfecta-

Ahora, vegeta esta sufriendo un accidente y tal vez se pegue en la cabeza tu como eres una científica crearas un medicamento con el cual pierda la memoria al menos la suficiente tienes 5 horas para hacerlo si no ya sabes que sucede-

Estas demasiado seguro que se golpeara la cabeza-

Si esto ha sido planeado por mas de dos años niña -

Bien lo hare pero no le hagas nada a mi familia se lo ruego -

Eso depende de ti ahora has tu trabajo y no intentes nada hermosura- Radotz salió del lugar dejando a bulma que se tiro al suelo a llorar

* * *

En la nave de vegeta comenzaba a alertar de un fallo técnico la nave comenzó a sacudirse vegeta trato de quitarse le cinturón al lograrlo la nave dio vuletas y golpeo su cabeza dejándolo inconciente, la nave perdió conexión y flotando en el espacio a unos minutos de Namekusei

* * *

Hola a todos !

como ven el giro que ha tomado esta historia! que esperan de esta historia ?

gracias por leer mi historia, eso me anima a seguirla este capitulo me ha dado mucho trabajo

en realidad yo no soy escritora solo soy una fan que quiere expresarse, asi que si notan falta de ortografias haganlo saber se los agradeceria mucho

tambien les pido que comenten eso me alegraria mucho

hasta el proximo capitulo !


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos !

Que les esta pareciendo esta loca historia

gracias a todos por sus comentarios de todo corazon

disfruten de la lectura

* * *

Capitulo 4

En Namekusei tres días después

Bulmita en cualquier momento aterrizara la nave descompuesta de tu amor baja - grito el gran hombre

El no es mi amor Radditz, ya termine las capsulas que me has pedido, me dejaras hablar con mi familia solo para que sepan que me encuentro bien-

No Bulma cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir no hablaras con ellos en un buen tiempo al menos hasta que nuestros planes den resultados- se acerco a acomodar algunos mechones sueltos detrás de su oreja

que es lo que esperas de estos planes, aun no me has explicado nada - alejando la mano del hombre y frunciendo el ceño- supongo que debo saber que es lo que le diré a mi esposo

Tu solo le dirás lo que yo te diga confórmate con saber que si todo sale como planeamos tu volverás con tu familia y te olvidaras de todo esto

Planeamos ósea que son mas - se sorprendió - entonces llevas años planeando todo esto

Si hermosa, esto es de años te lo dije esperábamos el momento adecuado Serippa algunos viejos del consejo y yo planeamos eliminar a vegeta-

Por—porque - que te ha hecho para que odien tanto al hombre-

Eso lo sabrás por ti misma ahora prepárate siento su ki muy débil debe estar por aterrizar- se alejo y salió de la nave

"Dios que voy hacer tengo que hacer lo que el me diga si no corren peligro chichi y mis padres ahora le tengo pavor al hombre y ese tal vegeta me da aun mas miedo"- pensó Bulma saliendo de la nave vio como del cielo caía otra nave donde venia el Rey sintió un escalofrió desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies- "si no quiero morir tengo que volverme sumisa de este hombre con lo que me gusta obedecer pero tu tienes la culpa bulmita-

Raditz se acerco a la nave destruida y vio al sayajin inconsciente se acerco un viejo namekusei al ver que era el soberano del universo le ofreció una residencia donde podría descansar y seria revisado por los médicos para saber que estaba bien Bulma ya estaba a un lado de Raditz esperando que los médicos salieran y dijeran su diagnostico

Bueno señores el paciente esta bien algunos múltiples golpes, uno del cual nos preocupamos es el que recibió en la cabeza se inflamado su cerebro y tememos que haya represarías así que lo dejaremos descansar y en unas horas vendremos por el para realizar algunas tomografías-

Gracias doctor podemos pasar a verlo- hablo raditz

Si pueden solo uno a la vez, regresare en unas horas- al decir esto dio la vuelta - por cierto deberían avisar al vegetsei ya que no queremos represarías si sucede algo malo al-

No se preocupe yo me encargare de eso- interrumpió al namekusei - Bulma ahora entra y convence que eres su esposa llevan algunos meses ,días no se casados si te pregunta por que dile que el necesitaba una esposa pues el consejo le había pedido una iban rumbo a vegetsei cuando fue el accidente y tuvieron que aterrizar de emergencia tu no sabiendo a quien llamar me llamaste a mi que por supuesto vine a auxiliarlo de inmediato - respiro profundamente- y que me encuentro llamando a vegetsei para anunciar la nueva mala has entendido amorcito

S—si Raditz - entro a la habitación donde contemplo al hombre conectado a diferentes aparatos que monitoreaban sus signos vitales arrastro la silla junto a la camilla dejo las pastillas encima de la mesita de noche, se le quedo mirando durante unos minutos noto que aun tenia tierra en su rostro, así que tomo la toalla que estaba en la mesita y comenzó a limpiarle el rostro

Hpmm- comenzó a quejarse el hombre abriendo poco a poco los ojos y moviendo la mano tomo la pequeña muñeca de la mujer, acción que asusto a Bulma- quien… eres tu—termino de decir en un susurro el hombre

Soy Bulma… tu - suspiro—tu esposa no lo recuerdas vegeta -

Esposa debes de estar jugando onna yo no estoy casado en donde estoy-

emm estamos en namekusei que recuerdas vegeta -

Solo recuerdo salir de vegetsei de ahí no se que mas - dijo poniendo su mano en su propia frente- dime que ha sucedido

Bueno, te lo he dicho ya estamos casados hace unos días íbamos rumbo a vegetsei pero la nave se averió y aterrizamos de urgencia tu saliste muy lastimado y yo bueno yo me salve, así que sin saber que hacer llame a Raditz y broly para que nos auxiliaran pero el único que vino fue Raditz ahora esta llamando a vegetsei para dar aviso de tu condición -

Por que me case contigo según tu- se recargo en su hombro mirando a la chica fijamente

Emm bueno por lo que mencionaste fue por que el consejo te lo exigió, solo dijiste eso - desvió la mirada

Y tu aceptaste de la nada te ofrecí dinero… espera eres terrícola cierto -

Si, digo no - suspiro el chico comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa aun mas sudaban sus manos- si soy terrícola y no, no ofreciste nada yo me case porque estaba enamorada… estoy enamorada- el rey no tuvo oportunidad de seguir preguntando pues entro Raditz al cuarto junto con el doctor

Volveré a realizar un diagnostico por favor salgan ambos de aquí - raditz tomo del brazo a Bulma y la saco cerro la puerta y Bulma se permitió llorar

Que le has dicho-

Lo que habíamos acordado puedes preguntarle tu mismo si gustas, aunque no lo creyó lo suficiente Raditz si no mueren como quieren que van hacer-

El plan no es matarlo aun, ya he avisado a vegetsei y esperan nuestro regreso hoy mismo mi padre mi hermano y el hermano de vegeta son los que debes convencer de todo debes sostener esta mentira con ellos y mas con tarble el hermano de vegeta quien es muy inteligente -

Y si no me creen Raditz que voy hacer-

Te creerán pensaras que vegeta estaba desesperado por darle gusto al consejo que hizo cualquier cosa además vegeta jamás avisa de sus actos solo realiza y ya - el doctor salió del cuarto

Como lo dije anteriormente, tiene inflamado el cráneo tiene lagunas mentales… le recetare algunas pastillas y podrán marcharse a su planeta ahora el paciente pide ver a la mujer- los dos se sorprendieron y se voltearon a mirar

aa—a mi?-

Si niña a ti entra rápido y dale esta pastilla - se la entrego y partió de ahí Raditz se la arrebato de la mano

Bien dale la pastilla que hemos acordado remplaza cualquier medicamento por el que has creado a empezado el juego amorcito- susurro- ahora prepara todo que regresamos a Vegetsei- Bulma entro al cuarto con miedo de estar junto a Raditz pero al ver a vegeta con su ceño fruncido ya no sabia donde le daba mas miedo estar a paso determinado se acerco a el tomo la jarra con agua y lleno un vaso estaba temblando la chica

"por dios Bulma cálmate que se dará cuenta" se dijo internamente la chica - el doctor ha dicho que te tomes esta pastilla .- dijo lo menos nerviosa posible

Cuando regresamos a vegetsei- dijo después de tomar la pastilla

En unos minutos, raditz esta preparando todo para salir tu familia ya esta enterada de todo y desea verte-

Mi familia, bueno onna ahora háblame del papel que comprueba que estamos legalmente casados- Bulma al escuchar eso se levanto y miro fijamente hacia la ventana de junto

Es.. Esta en la nave en cuanto te instales en ella te los mostrare- ahora lo mejor es que comiences a vestirte he traído un poco de ropa que había en la nave esperare a fuera - se acerco a un pequeño closet para sacarla la coloco en la cama y fue directo a la puerta

Espera no me ayudaras a vestir digo si sabes que me roto un brazo también - vegeta sospechaba algo pero con el dolor no era el momento para empezar a indagar mas adelante lo haría- necesito que me ayudes-

q..Que- tartamudeo estaba realmente nerviosa y eso le gustaba a vegeta por alguna razón empezaba a llamar la atención del hombre- me.. Mejor llamare a una enfermera para que lo haga… - salió de la habitación

Disculpe podría ir a auxiliar a mi esposo yo tengo que salir un momento- la enfermera asintió y Bulma se dirigió a la salida de la clínica o especie de esta

En vegetsei

Raditz a avisado sobre la situación de vegeta y su esposa en que momento vegeta deicidio casarse Bardock- decía un desesperado tarble dando vueltas por toda la habitación estudio

No se tarble tranquilízate quieres suena muy raro aunque tampoco podemos estar muy confiados de lo que diga Raditz es mi hijo pero no confió en el-

Todo esta confirmado Bardock vegeta estuvo en el planeta tierra Broly lo ha confirmado y ha investigado al juez que supuestamente los ha casado existe un acá de matrimonio así que todo esto es legal-

No, no se dejemos que lleguen y podremos hablar con el además sabemos las leyes de vegetsei por muy legal que sea en la tierra aquí merece la pena de muerte la chica-

En una nave

Majestad ya hemos comenzado el viaje lo mejor es que vaya a descansar-

Donde esta la terrícola- pregunto nuestro rey mirando al vacio

Esta en su habitación descansado un poco ha estado muy preocupada por usted así que le rogué descansara-

Donde esta la habitación-

De la onna? Pensara ir a perturbar su sueño-

Lo que yo haga con mi esposa es mi asunto Raditz ahora dime donde esta la habitación- dijo dando la vuelta y enfrentarlo

Es la ultima puerta del corredor majestad- señalo- esteramos en vegetsei en unas horas- hizo una reverencia y salió rumbo a la que era su habitación

-vegeta hizo lo mismo pero tomo rumbo a la habitación que es de su esposa tomo el pomo de la puerta pensó en tocar pero descarto la idea y abrió de inmediato encontrando una cama vacía entro despacio no veía nada al ver otra puerta se sentó en la cama a esperarla

Bulma salió del baño con ropa limpia unos jeans una blusa blanca sin tirante encima un suéter gris se sentía cómoda así su pelo lo dejo suelto así que caí mas allá de sus hombros y se le hacían ondas , se había relajado un poco en el baño aunque había llorado mucho al ver que vegeta estaba sentado dándole la espalda no sabia si regresar al baño y encerrase ahí o enfrentarlo aunque la primera opción le resulto mas sencilla no podría pasarse todo el tiempo encerrada en el baño así que se froto las manos en los jeans y rodeo la cama

Creo que me confundí de cuarto disculpa con permiso- dijo colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja caminado hacia la salida

Fui informado que esta es tu habitación, también fui informado que tu estabas dormida - dijo en un tono demasiado duro a Bulma le dio aun mas miedo

Bueno… estaba exhausta de todo eso creí que era mejor tomar un … tomar un baño antes de dormir-

Bueno entonces que esperas para acostarte….- dijo quitándose las botas que traía - faltaran unas horas para llegar vegetsei

No la verdad el baño me ha espantado el sueño iré a prepararme algo… algo de comer.. Si eso iré a comer algo -

Vaya pues te acompaño, aun no has aclarado algunas cosas- vegeta se puso de pie para salir con ella

No! Yo te traeré algo de comer aquí tu estas herido acuéstate enseguida regreso- lo ayudo a recostarse y salió del lugar

" dios ahora que mas voy a inventar, para que me crea y si mejor le digo la verdad tal vez el quiera ayudarme joder no creo tener tanta suerte es mas fácil que le crea su raza que a mi además el no tiene no tiene el poder para ayudarme" - llego a la cocina y preparo algo rápido encontró un poco de pasta y salsa de la que le gustaba a Raditz cuando volvió a la habitación encontró a vegeta profundamente dormido o al menos eso aparentaba así que dejo la bandeja en la mesa que estaba ahí y se acerco a la cama y comenzó a menar a vegeta para que despertara

Señor!... digo vegeta despierta he vuelto- decía la chica en susurro – vegeta la comida ya esta lista vamos hombre despierta-

Onna eres muy escandalosa te le dicho antes- dijo abriendo los ojos y encontrando sus ojos azules de la chica que sonrió ante ese comentario- has estado llorando - soltó de repente y tomando asiento en la cama, Bulma para evadir esa pregunta fue por la mesita donde estaba la comida y la acerco al sayajin- bueno entonces responde por que has estado llorando- tomo el tenedor y empezó a comer

Bueno pues ha sido por el susto casi morimos en realidad tu corriste mas peligro que yo… aunque me hubiera gustado morir yo- dijo esto ultimo en susurro- pero ya todo esta bien pronto estaremos en tu planeta y ya

Tu no sabes quien soy verdad- dijo vegeta de los mas despreocupado le parecía extraña su manera de hablar como si no supiera los problemas que habrán que enfrentar al llegar

Emm bueno se que eres Vegeta y eres un sayajin mas no me has dicho bueno a excepción de que necesitabas casarte fuera de ahí no se nada mas pero tampoco quiero saberlo así que mejor come -

Como nos conocimos- soltó el Rey

Bueno yo salía a correr todas las mañanas a un parque cerca de la residencia donde te quedabas te empuje por error y ahí comenzamos a hablar … yo me enamore de ti desde que te vi- suspiro ante el recuerdo y sonrió—y creo que tu igual por que sonreíste, comenzamos a platicar sobre nosotros después me propusiste matrimonio y acepte ayudarte partimos a vegetsei y luego fue el accidente

Que edad tienes -

21 años -

Entonces tú y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo-

Jamás nuestros encuentros siempre fueron de lo mas inocentes - apresuro a decir la chica colorada a morir otro gesto que vegeta considero tierno y extraño se quedaron viendo fijamente por unos segundos que Bulma considero eternos, para salir de eso- iré a ver cuanto falta para llegar ust… tu deberías descansar por lo pronto pero antes toma esta pastilla las receto el medico - le entrego la pastilla recogió los platos y los saco de la habitación al salir suspiro

Amorcito como vas con tu hombre….- dijo recargado enfrente de ella

Mal ha estado preguntando mucho, y no se si se lo esta creyendo o no - camino hacia donde estaba una pequeña cocina y deposito los platos-

Se que eres lo suficiente capaz de convencerle - la volteo y la tomo de la barbilla - pero no quiero que tengas ningún contacto físico con el … eres mía onna - Bulma se quito lo mas rápido que pudo

Tuya olvídalo Raditz me engañaste me estas usando a tu conveniencia me tienes amenazada y todavía dices que me quieres estas demente - suspiro y tiro un plato por accidente- cuanto falta para llegar - cambio el tema

Unos minutos estamos entrando a la atmosfera - la volvió a tomar a la fuerza - escucha esto Bulma terminado esto tu y yo nos iremos lejos y serás completamente mía …mía … - presiono sus labios sobre los de ella de una manera brusca muy violenta y se alejo rompo al panel

Prefiero morirme - dijo quitando el sabor de sus labios yendo a la habitación de su falso marido- vegeta hemos aterrizado - anuncio al sayajin el volteo a verla se puso de pie

Bien veamos que tal se pone la cosa- dijo vegeta- tienes todo listo -

Co- como dices- pregunto nerviosa-

Tus pertenecías están listas-

Emm si esta en una maleta toda enseguida las bajo , tú no traigas nada-

Déjalas ahí, vendrán por ellas algún soldado ahora bajemos- la tomo de la mano y la guio a la plataforma

Debajo de la nave los esperaba un ansioso tarble junto con kakarotto nappa y bardock cuando los Vieron bajar juntos , tarble no pudo esperar mas y se acerco a su hermano abrazarlo , acto que ocasiono que soltara a Bulma-

Hermano me he asustado mucho cuando nos han avisado ,- vegeta quito de encima su pequeño hermano - perdona ella debe de ser Bulma bueno hola mucho gusto creo que eres mi cuñada- sonrió el chico y de igual forma la abrazo vegeta rodo los ojos y siguieron bajando sin darle oportunidad a que Bulma respondiera, detrás de el venia Raditz que nadie tomo encuentra cosa que le molesto

Vegeta ¿como estas? Tu y u costumbre de aterrorizar tu pobre hermano- dijo bardock

Tu y tus insolencias - dijo vegeta dándole también un abrazo

Majestad todo esta como usted lo ha ordenado - dijo un burlón kakarotto - y como siempre realizando sus tonterías- lo golpeo en el brazo herido cosa que hizo que el rey hiciera un gesto de dolor

-Bulma sonrió ante tal escena se imaginaba que esa era su familia pero al escuchar "Majestad" borro la sonrisa de la cara

Raditz- grito vegeta - a mi oficina rápido, kakarotto prepara mi cámara de gravedad -

- Los mencionados dejaron el área de aterrizaje, dejando solo a bardock y a tarble con Bulma

Así que tú eres mi cuñada- dijo de nuevo tarble—verdad que es bonita Bardock

Si muy hermosa- dijo mirando a la chica- oye te encuentras bien- movió sus manos para sacar a Bulma de su shock

El chico dijo majestad, era solo un juego cierto-

Jajá no de que otra forma se le diría al rey de vegetsei y de otros más planetas- dijo bardock con toda naturalidad

-Bulma no lo podía creer ahora muchas cosas encajaban" un Rey" esto no puede estar pasando y pensar esto se desvaneció al instante por lo cual ningún presente la alcanzo sostener

Mierda!- dijo Bardock llevémosla a la enfermería- la cargo y corrió a la enfermería - chica por que vegeta se unió a ti que vio en ti- se pregunto el gran hombre


End file.
